Dare I Ask
by superfelix
Summary: Alex and Bobby think about the other one, but they think not the same. Just fun, B A.


Liz I thank you so much for helping me with this little story.

**Summary**: Alex and Bobby think about the other one, but they think not the same. Just fun, B + A.

**A/N:** It jumps from Bobby to Alex and back again. I hope you can follow the POV from both. My word concept was Alex right, Bobby left, but doesn't save my html work...grrrr...so I break Alex and Bobby with little lines.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Dare I Ask**

**

* * *

**_Oh, here she comes. Wow, she looks so lovely, sitting across from me like always. So why is my heart beating out of control? Shit Bobby, calm down._

_-  
_

_It's late. Why do I have the feeling that only Bobby and I work after eight? Are we still alone?_

I look around the squad room, then toward Bobby.

_He sits in the glass walled office, bent over the files. Mhm, he took off his tie and is only in his dress shirt, I like when he dresses 'casual'. Come on Alex, it's nice to work so late...alone, only with him._

"Here's your coffee. I found a few cookies in the kitchen, too."

-

"Mhm perfect, today I could kill for sugar." I start to laugh and Alex joins in.

_I missed this laughing so much. Thank god, that we can do it again...after all of this...after I was so stupid...after I hurt her so much._

"Hey can you pass me the Reynolds' letter?"

-

"Of course...here.," I say without looking up.

-

_Wow, today her breasts look so...so pert. Did she wear a bra? I don't think so_. I stare at her plunging neck line, which is enhanced by midnight blue satin._ The blouse is new, isn't it? Hey concentrate, study the files. _I lower my gaze.

-

Amused, I smirk, purse my lips and look at his identity card. _This picture is so old...his hair...adorable._

I read, _Robert **O**. Goren, badge number 4376, Major Case Squad. Robert **O**....? What does **'O'** stand for?_

**_O_**_liver...**O**rson...**O**wen...**O**rlando...eh'hem?_

_-  
_

I can't help staring at her lush curves._ Are they bigger, bigger than in the past? I don't know, maybe. _

_-  
_

**_O_**_laf...**O**din...**O**tto...**O**vid...I would scream out loud, if it's **O**vid._

_-  
_

I think back, to our early times together and can picture her in her sexy red sleeveless sweater._ Yes, they are definitely bigger than in our first years._

_-  
_

**_O_**_...**O**...**O**...? I can't name any other names with this first letter..._

_His father's name was William and Frances was his mom._

**_O_**_...**O**...**O**...**O**nassis?...no, '61 was Jackie still a Kennedy. _

**_O_**_ctavian?...never._ I play with a pencil between my lips.

-

_Oh no, what is she doing with that pencil. Oh God, please, let me be that pencil just for one second. _

_Mmmm, I love how her breasts sway with the movements of the pencil. _

_Hey, back to work. Don't stare. She shouldn't catch you...but they really are bigger...why?_ Deep in concentration, my eyes are only thin slits.

-

_Is he checking my tits?_

_Why is he checking them?_

_Okay, I should have worn a bra, but they do look gorgeous in this blouse without one._

**_O_**_...**O**...**O**...**O**le?_

_-  
_

I fidget, unable to stop looking at her obviously braless cleavage._ When did they get bigger?_

_-  
_

**_O_**_thello? Bobby's mother was a librarian could be...!_

_-  
_

_Now we've been partners for...hmm...eight years? Yes, eight years. She is no longer a thirty-something. She is a confident woman and what a beautiful woman. _

_Jeez, she becomes more beautiful each year._

_And she gave birth, maybe this is the reason?_

_A body changes after such an event._

_-  
_

_Maybe it's just an **O**, like Homer J. is just a JAY._

_-  
_

_Did she ever nurse the little guy?_

_She said one time that it is a gift, to breastfeed a baby..._

_-  
_

_He is looking at my breasts; I'm one hundred percent certain! _I roll my eyes.

-

_What do they look like?...phenomenal!_

_How would they feel, if I could touch them?...like a soft cloud with a hard core in the middle of the tip!_

_And how would they taste?...like ambrosia!._

I watch Alex's breathing quicken.

-

_This is just for you, Bobby darling ._ I draw a deep breath and nearly bust the first button of my blouse.

-

_Jesus...did she do that on purpose? Mhm...please do it again, Alex._

_She would never get surgery, would she?_

_No, she laughed so often about the women who did._

_-  
_

_I really want to know, but dare I ask?_

_-  
_

_I really want to know, but dare I ask?_

_-  
_

"Do you like what you see, Bobby?" I purr.

-

"Umm, looks amazing." I peer directly at her delicate cleavage.

"What does the middle initial **'O'** in your name stand for?"

"Why are your breasts bigger than they used to be?"

They say at the same instant.

It is silent for a very long moment.

"What...have you been thinking about my breasts all this time?"

-

"Yes...and you about the **'O'**?"

-

"Guilty, Bobby."

-

I look through the window, out to the empty squad room and realize that we are alone. Everyone from Major Case is gone, no one is with us.

I rise from my chair.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

-

"Because I look better without one. You don't think so?"

I stand too.

-

"Yes, of course!" I nod and double-check the squad room, making sure it's empty.

"Would...would you please allow me to touch them...?" I lower my gaze and don't dare to look into Alex's lovely, brown eyes.

-

"What?"

-

"May I touch your...your...? I gesture toward her chest. "I need to feel their softness; I want to cup their heavy fullness to understand. Please, Alex."

_This was really brilliant, you schnook. _

_-  
_

"You wanna touch me...to check out if my breasts are bigger...?" I ask carefully and quietly, hoping that no one could hear us.

-

I bite my lips and swallow hard. "Yes," I breathe against her.

-

"If you will tell me the story behind the **'O'**, you can touch me..." I whisper.

-

"That's a deal," I say, hoarsely. I step behind her and turn us both, so if someone interrupts us they won't be able to see what was happening.

Slowly I pull Alex close to my chest and circle my arms cautiously around her.

"Are you sure?" I whisper sensually.

-

I nod and close my eyes, pressing my back against Bobby's big, strong frame.

-

My palms on her hips, I ask again, "Sure, Alex?"

-

"Yes!" I cry; crazy from his touch.

-

First I pull the blouse out of the waistband of her dark blue skirt.

Then I slowly and deliberately open every one of the seven buttons, from the neck of the blouse to the bottom.

I don't dare to touch her, not yet.

I note that her breathing gets heavier.

Her skin is pale, her belly is flat and there is really no bra.

-

I feel the cold air on my warm flesh; light goose bumps cover the whole upper part of my body.

-

My fingertips carefully feel for the midnight blue fabric of the blouse. The contrast to her silk white skin is incredible.

At the top of her blouse, I finger for the endings and open the curtain to paradise, pushing the shirt off her soft rounded shoulders and free her completely.

-

_Now I'm vulnerable and exposed...he can see everything._

_-  
_

My breath catches.

_Full perfection._

"Why are they bigger...?" My lips brush the question against her ear, and she trembles against my body.

-

"I don't know...they are like always..."

-

"But they used to be smaller..."

-

"When, Bobby?"

-

"In our first years together," I answer and lay my hands over her belly, every finger over one rib. My fingertips press at the underside of her breasts, my thumbs brush at the sides...

-

I stop breathing and feel how the skin around my throbbing tips contract. It hurts some, but I like the sweet ache growing equally with desire.

-

...and then my hands come up to cover her mounds. I palm her breasts, stroking her fully erect nipples with my thumbs and sending shockwaves through her body.

-

I moan gently because of the warmth which enters my whole body.

-

I groan deeply because of the sensation I feel beneath my palms.

_Better than in my wildest dreams...so soft._

Carefully I begin with the kneading.

_They fit exactly into my palms...heaven, I could come._

_-  
_

_He is so gentle._

_-  
_

I look down on her.

-

Looking up, I hold his eyes, moisten my lips.

Kiss me, I form with my mouth and feel his warm lips cover mine one second later.

I pant wildly, because he starts to squeeze my nipples fiercely, rolling them between his thumb and finger and kissing me deep and hard, which sends more pleasure waves through my body.

-

"More?" I ask her, massaging her ripe flesh and pinching the red, swollen nipples. She moans and squirms against my body; it sends fire to my groin.

-

"Suck me with your mouth." I sigh against his lips.

**-xXx-**

It is one hour later.

Alex lies on her back, on the table. Her black panties around her left ankle, her skirt nests around her waist, her blouse is somewhere behind her...maybe on a chair.

Bobby is on top of her. His face presses into the soft curve of her neck, his body wraps around hers, his abdomen nestles between her spread legs with his trousers pushed down to the hollow of his knees. His dress shirt is torn open. The buttons lie all over the floor.

"Bobby, what was this...?" I try to control my breath.

-

"I think it's called...multiple orgasms..." I pant heavily.

-

"Oh...! This was new...!"

-

"Till you, I...I could not...cl...climax this way...with no other woman" I stand up, by freeing myself gently from her hot body, which I marked all over with my gentle love bites.

-

"Thanks for the condom..." I say quietly and help him by gently rolling down the rubber from his semi-erect member. "I didn't think of it...as...when we were..." I look deeply into his deep, brown eyes.

-

"It's okay...I was surprised too, to find a last one into my wallet." I swallow.

-

"Oh...no..." I bite my lips. "...we did it on your folder..." I murmur, struggling to catch my breath. "...I...I came all over it..."

-

"No...you came around me...so intense...tightening around me...let me help you..." I reach for her hand. My gaze roams one last time over her flushed, nude body, still swollen from our lovemaking. I want her again, right now.

-

I pull up my panties and moves down the skirt. Bobby gives me the blouse and helps with the buttons, before her gets dresses himself.

"Maybe we should go home and try it again. Maybe we can repeat these multiple orgasms...the orgasm after orgasm...someplace more comfortable?"

-

"Alex, oh yes, please." I answer and pick up all of my popped buttons.

-

"I'm a bit afraid..." I say my voice low. I peer through the blinds that Bobby had pulled down for privacy during our love making. "...what if somebody is outside...?"

-

"I think no one is outside..." I collect the papers and close my soaked binder, which smell so unique of Alex Eames and our wildly love making. _Hopefully the leather will memorize it for ever._

_-  
_

"I screamed so loud. It must have echoed through the whole office."

-

I smirk with the thoughts of her climaxing. "Come, let's get out of here." I grab for her hand, entangle our fingers and open the door.

No one is there. It is dark and they are alone together as they close the door behind them.

They go to their desks and clean them quickly before they step hand in hand toward the elevator.

While waiting, I lower my head and bend down to Alex's ear. "Oh and the **'O'** stands for..." he whispers.

-

My eyes grow bigger, "Oh...nice."

**the end**

**

* * *

A/N: **

What does **'O'** stand for? Do you know it?

And I think Kathryn's body changed in the past eight years. If you look first season, her breasts were small and firm. Since season seven, they show more of her. You could see in the first eps, as the weather was hot and she wore deep neck lines much more from her as in the past six seasons. I liked so much that she was ever covered; never only a sex object, although I love her. She is one of the sexiest women in TV. She must not show her breasts to be hot.

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **D****are I Ask**

**We'll read us again...Antje**


End file.
